


The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

by thesadvoyager



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadvoyager/pseuds/thesadvoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi never expected to have a responsibility like this put on him. It's not like he was the brightest student at the institute. However, with this oppertunity, he makes discoveries about his future. For instance, how he isn't going to be part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

 

Tadashi was tired. While he was excited to start a new year at school, perhaps he jumped into things too quickly. He found himself already staying up late into the night to study, and staying after hours at the lab. School had not even started a month ago. As long as he could remember, Tadashi had a habit of never going through school casually. He loved this high tech digital world at SFIT, and intended to absorb as much knowledge as he could while he was there. His hard work also had an even greater purpose. A new project, that he called Baymax, was in development. There were still some kinks to work out, but Tadashi was still hopeful as ever that his invention would help many people some day. He called it the "robotic nurse". Someday, he wanted to see that every hospital have a Baymax. He wanted to change the world, one robot at a time.

One evening while tinkering away at the school's laboratory alone, Tadashi heard the door open. It was Professor Callaghan. 

"It's getting pretty late, and you've been working so hard all day. Why don't you call it a night?"

Tadashi placed his tools on the work bench and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead. It was a Friday night, so he had a whole weekend to rest. Although at this moment, he was having trouble keeping his eyes opened. 

"Yeah, I think you're right." he agreed while gathering his belongings and meeting Callaghan at the door.

"Have a good weekend, Professor." he said with a sleepy grin.

"You too. I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Hamada"

As Tadashi turned to walk down the dim hallway, he heard Callaghan call for him again.

"Tadashi?"

He turned to face him again with curiosity.

"I know I don't tell you as often as I should, but I'm really proud of your hard work since you have been here."

Tadashi was always humble and was not used to accepting compliments.

"Oh, well thank you so much Professor Callaghan."

"You're welcome. Maybe some time next week you can give me a demonstration of your robotics project so far. And if you have the time, meet me in my office right after classes on Monday."

"I'll see you there Professor!" he said with a wave.

Callaghan watched as Tadashi departed down the hall. He was happy to have such a determined and motivated student at his school.

 

* * *

 

 

The cool night air was refreshing as Tadashi road his electric scooter home. Street lanterns hummed in the distance and a light drizzle began. For the first time in a while, he felt at peace. Not completely, but it was a start. He was ready to listen to the rain and have a good night's rest. It didn't even matter that he had not eaten dinner, as he was too tired to even think of eating a full meal.

Finally, Tadashi pulled up to The Lucky Cat. He carelessly unbuckled the strap on his helmet and ascended up the stairs to the bedroom. Hiro, his younger brother, was playing around on some computer program at his desk. Tadashi dropped his backback on the floor, kicked off his sneakers, and quickly threw himself on the mattress. Hiro spun around in his office chair, getting a look at his exhausted sibling.

"So, working hard or hardly working?" Hiro teased.

"The first one." he responded, voice muffled behind a pillow.

"Nerd school is getting the best of you, huh?" he asked as he returned to his keyboard.

Tadashi rolled onto his back, feeling his aching muscles and staring at the blank white ceiling.

"A little bit." He admitted. "But it will all be worth it once my project is finished."

"Oh, and what exactly is this project of yours?"

Tadashi smirked.

"It's a surprise."

"I can't wait to see what you have possibly come up with."

A few minutes of silence went by. Then Hiro noticed snoring coming from the other side of the room. He smiled and shook his head, pulling on the bamboo divider in front of Tadashi's bed, leaving him sleeping in the darkness. 

"Good night, nerd." he whispered.

Hiro began to feel tired himself, so he shut down his computer and climbed into his bed. While listening to the rain, Hiro could admit that his rest was not nearly deserved as his brother's.

 

 

 

 


End file.
